


Oliver the pensioner

by hagstrom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff, Gen, nothing really happens, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagstrom/pseuds/hagstrom
Summary: The bickering Tesco couple;Or Sherlock & John from afar





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a response for the 2012 watson-woes comm challenge on lj that goes on in july with a daily prompt and 24 hours to fill it. 
> 
> This is a friendship little fic, but I suppose could be seen as slash , but I think by some pretty good slash goggles. I love them in both forms anyway

Sometimes, he really likes living the life of a retired man; a pensioner like him, all he has to do is administer his and his wife’s expenses well enough, save a little for that holiday to Sussex his dear Jade has been nagging him about and regularly check his cholesterol levels . 

 

But one of the things that really made him relax, was sitting down at the park and making up the life stories of people who draw his attention.

To be honest, this modus vivendi is suiting better than expected.

Some he has seen before and remembers, like a couple with some lovely twins that spend quality time with their sons almost every Wednesday and Friday. He decided the children had some sort of superpower because they always got into some mischief the second the parents were distracted.

There’s a skinny girl with a sad looking expression that’s always running to wherever she’s supposed to go. She always carries a green backpack and Oliver likes to think she's some sort of writer always worriying about not being able to get the next chapter out.

And then there’s a man with a great looking coat and grey eyes that walks purposely. Oliver used to see him walking down the street, seemingly speaking to himself sometimes, other’s just texting, but of late, he has seen him with this other man; short, blond and walking with a confidence that few people have. He can’t tell if they are a couple but he has spotted a small amount of affection between the two of them and he’s glad the tall man has a friend now. 

This time both of them are carrying Tesco bags and for some reason, it's incredibly strange to see them do such a mundane activity together...the taller man, Oliver can tell, is very upset about something (maybe he forgot something? Perhaps the other man made him pay for the stuff they just bought?), meanwhile the blond is talking and looking half exasperated. 

Oliver is about to get back to his pistachios when everything happens at once: a sudden piercing sound of a gunshot is heard and the continuous sound of claxon is the only warning before a speeding car appears. Oliver sees the blond man pushes the taller one to the entrance of a music shop but is not fast enough to get completely out of danger himself as the wind mirror strikes him and its force and speed forces him into the wall and knock him hard, falling to the ground like a rag doll. 

He is in shock, but he recovers quickly to do what needs to be done; surveying the damage in this street and calling the ambulance. Fortunately, there only appears to be two people injured; a young man whose foot was apparently run over by the speeding car and the tall man friend. 

The taller man is trying hard not to panic while he wakes the blond up and after taking his vitals, the fallen man stirs. Oliver hears the expected string of “Are you alright?” and “Where does it hurt”. However when he's about to turn around and find out exactly what had happened to the car, he heard something else:

“You see John? Not even a trip to Tesco is safe nowadays! Can we please order everything online?” 

The blond man opened his eyes slowly, and after a quick inspection of himself and a cut over his head, he stands up carefully and grimacing. The ribs must really be hurting. 

 

“No, don’t worry, it’s alright, I only just saved your life, it’s not a big deal, really, calm down, no need to say thank you…” 

“Yes, yes, thank you, though honestly, we’ve save each other more times than you can count, there’s no need to get terribly upset about it. It’s obvious that you have at least one broken rib so now we're going to Barts …” 

After that, Oliver started to walk away, leaving them to bicker in solitude; after all, he's sure he hasnt seen the last of the Tesco couple.

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to make it a little more readable though I'm sure I'll have to come back to this and make something better. 
> 
> However I hope you've enjoy this :)
> 
> Again, thanks to capt_facepalm as the disappearence of the most horrible typos are completely thanks to her.


End file.
